Angel
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Pan is from a race called Angels, a race that lived in peace with the sayians. She is sealed away in stone untill vegeta awakens her. Only to have Future Trunks take an intrest in her. PLEASE R&R (: loves! Origonal story! Not for Marron Lovers!
1. Chapter 1

OK in this story Pan was never born to Gohan and Videl, and they won't be in the story until later!  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own the animes featured in my stories, but I own this story please do not use it with out asking. Thank you!  
  
Trust me this will be a Trunks/ Pan, just fallow me it will pick up and then trunks will come in. By the way it won't be with regular Trunks he will be with Maron, it will be Future Trunks. (:  
  
Prologue:  
  
Long ago during the time of the Sayins lived a race called the Angels. Angels were like people only they had wings. This race was big on peace though there were some that fought. The Angels relied on their friends and allies the Sayins for protection. In turn, the angels held large banquets for the Sayins. These two races also traded with each other. Life was good. These two races lived in Perfect harmony with each other.  
  
If a few soldiers were needed the Angels would give them there best. These fighter angels had classes just like everyone else. Those fighters who were extremely strong had black wings. Angels with semi strong powers had red wings, and those who were barley stronger then non-fighters had a light red almost pink color. Those angels who were not fighters had white wings except if you were royal then your wings were purple. The Sayins came that year to visit the queen and search for a strong fighter to lead a troop.  
  
~~~~~ Angel kingdom ~~~~~ (~ means a time lapse not exactly a flashback but kind of like that.)  
  
" Your majesty." The first Sayin warrior said as he bowed down to queen of the angels.  
  
" Please call me Neshia, non of that your majesty stuff ok." She turned and looked at the other Sayin who she had meet before and was very close to.  
  
" Bardock (sp?) How are you?"  
  
" I'm fine Mrs. Neshia, How are you?"  
  
" I'm actually doing very well, but I know you didn't come just to visit how can we help you?"  
  
Bardock thought before he spoke.  
  
" We need a strong creature to run a troop in our army, the angels have always been good friends so we came to look here first. Do you know of anyone?" The Queen considered his question then suddenly the answer came to her. She looked up at Bardock before returning to her train of thought.  
  
" I do, You can meet this……warrior at dinner, ok it will be served in the main hall soon" She walked off leaving the two hungry Sayins in her wake. They looked at each other before they chased after the Queen. In the dinning room, the first Sayin who said his name was Hoshi ( I got that from a book I read once) was to busy pigging out on the delicious angel food to look for the warrior. Bardock however looked around the room. It took him a few minuets but then he saw some one standing in the corner of the room, He sensed a great power from this person. He looked at the queen who sighed then held up her hand for every one to be silent. They looked at her with eyes questioning. She cleared her throat then spoke to the person in the corner.  
  
" Pan, please come here!" there came a soft reply  
  
" yes your majesty." From the shadows stepped a teenage looking girl, though her age Bardock knew was close to fourteen. She had black hair that reached her shoulders (angels look like teenagers there whole lives except when they're born. Angels are also very smart and very mature; by the age of three, they have the intelligence of a fourth year collage student.) She was well built, and looked like a great fighter. The thing that drew his eyes to her was her huge black wings. They were not black like other angels wings, there were a rich ebony that made him shutter at its depth. Her wings reflected many different colors like purple, a strange radiant blue, and a glowing green. He had never seen these colors before on an angel's wings but he did not care. This girl, Pan, her power level was equal to his own. He wanted her not to fight but train and train until she was more powerful; these feelings also came with feelings of the potential this girl held, and feelings of protectiveness.  
  
" I can't take her she is to young to go to battle though I would like her to train of Vegeta-sei" Bardock said looking at the queen than back a the girl. The queen nodded and motioned Pan forward.  
  
" Bardock, this is Pan, she is my daughter Dea's protector and friend. Her parents were both no fighters, so when she was born with black wings they sent her to the palace for adoption. I found her when she was little over five years old and adopted her. She has served my family well, and I am sure you will do what is required of her." Bardock smiled at the girl who appeared to be studying him. After dinner the Bardock, Hoshi, and Pan left to Vegeta-sei.  
  
*On Vegeta-sei *  
  
" What do you mean you found no one for the position, but someone who will be very important?" Asked king Vegeta his voice calm.  
  
" Well, I Found a girl who is fourteen years old, and her power level is the same as mine. I wish to train her to serve his highness King Vegeta." Bardock said while nodding to the guard to let Pan in.  
  
" I want to meet this…girl." King Vegeta said a little distaste rolling off his tongue with the word girl.  
  
" Yes, You Majesty." Bardock bowed again and wet to see what was taking Pan so long. When he walked outside, he found the girl standing in the doorway waiting for him. Bardock looked at the guard, confused.  
  
" Why didn't you send her in?"  
  
" She says lady Nashia taught her to respect all sayians, and that mean not interrupting." Said one guard before he broke out laughing. Pan looked at the guard then at Bardock, he motioned for him to bend down, because he was much taller than her. When his head was by her mouth she whispered in his ear.  
  
" I'm sorry if I did something wrong Mr. Bardock, I was just doing what I was told by my lady Nashia, she taught me to respect sayians, and respect means not interrupting. It looked like you and Mr. King Vegeta were talking, so if I walked in I would be interrupting." Pan said in one breath, then looked at Bardock.  
  
He smiled and turned toward the door calling over his shoulder, for pan to come with him. She walked forward her eyes down and her wings folded up. She fiddled her fingers until she was right next to Bardock then she just looked at her feet, suddenly they had become fascinating.  
  
" This your majesty is Pan, Please excuse the wait she thought it was rude to walk in on us talking." Bardock said with a smile. The king Smiled to, he felt her power level and was impressed, but was also impressed with the person this girl seamed to be. He would find out his own way if she would betray them.  
  
" Pan," He called his voice echoing off the wall of the room. The girl instantly looked up.  
  
" Yes, Mr. King Vegeta, Sir" She asked tripping over her words a little. The king laughed at this but continued.  
  
" What do you know about Sayians?" He looked at her hoping he was right about personality.  
  
" Well…I've never met one other then you, and Mr. Bardock, But Lady Nashia, says that all sayians are a good race. That Sayians are powerful and smart and that they protect my race. So I think Sayians are A-ok." She said with a smiled. The king knew that she was loyal so he allowed Bardock to train her. She grew up in the palace; she also grew stronger each day. When Vegeta was born, they became friends because he awed by her strength. After three years, Pan was the strongest Warrior on planet Vegeta though most would not admit that there level had been passed by a seventeen year old girl. On day, while pan was in the Gravity room with Bardock they received word that the planet Angelus (Pan's home) had been destroyed by Freeza. Pan was so upset she swore to kill Freeza even though he was their supposed allie.  
  
King Vegeta could not kill her even though by swearing to kill Freeza she had committed treason. So he sent his strongest men and Pan to a planet called Soul Seria, a place of soul snatching monsters that only served Sayians. She was incased in stone and sealed until a sayian unlocked her from that stone, even then she would revert back to that state when she was no longer needed, or found love. She would not age unless; she was outside the stone and then she would age at a slow rate, even compared a Sayian.  
  
Four years later Vegeta –sei was destroyed by the tyrant freeza.  
  
** Thirty Years later ** (Future Trunks: 21, Trunks: 19, Bra: 17, Goten: 19)  
  
Vegeta had long since bonded to the earthling Bulma, and had two children, the Purple haired wonder named Trunks, and the amazing clawed (fingernails) Bra. The only other full-blooded Sayian Goku, as he was called here on earth, had a wife and two children; his oldest had a wife of his own. Soon came Future Trunks, Vegeta's son in a world destroyed by androids, came to live with them after his mother died. Everything and everyone was seemingly happy and the world seamed to move perfectly without danger or care, but Vegeta sensed that a powerful new enemy from space would break this fragile peace. No one knew much of the Sayians, other than Vegeta, and no one knew anything of the Angels except for the prince. He never told then of Pan, the amazing fighter he grew up with, or the angels in general, until felt the evil of the their new enemy. Though no one else could sense, it yet they would soon be fighting again.  
  
He knew that to win this battle they would need more then just Goku's pure heart, to combat the evil the needed an angel and that is what he planned on getting. Vegeta sat in the living room of his home waiting for the others to arrive, he needed to tell them the legend of the Angels and ask for help. As soon as everyone was there, they looked at him, questioning, confused and curious.  
  
Vegeta looked at everyone and took a deep breath, then began his tale.  
  
" Long ago, there was a race called angels, that is all you need to know about them other than there alliance to Vegeta-sei. Your father," he pointed at Goku. " Found a girl on their planet, her name was Pan. She had and extremely high power level and was pure of heart. She trained each day becoming more and more powerful, now that I think about it she probably had the power level of a Super Sayian level two, but never changed because she is not Sayian. Anyway, Freeza destroyed her planet, and she swore to kill him. To save her from the death sentence on my planet, my father sealed her away in stone. She is one a planet called Soul Seria; it is about Four days away from here, on a space ship. I need a couple people to come with me to get her so she can help us with the enemy I sense coming." Everyone looked at him, Vegeta had never asked for help. Goku was the first to speak up.  
  
" How about anyone who wants to come, go outside and I'll Instant Transmission us there, ok." He said with a goofy grin. When everyone was ready, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Goten, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, both Trunks, and Maron, all left to go find this angel Vegeta was talking about.  
  
** Soul Seria **  
  
When they reached the planet everyone looked around. The planet was strange; it had red trees, and an eerie glow to it. Vegeta started walking and everyone fallowed in silence. The ominous felling that they were being watch hanging over them. Finally, they reached a Waterfall, were vegeta stopped and made a fire. All the others could do was stare at the stone figure that the water broke on. Huge stone wings stretched out of her back. She was on her knees, body hunched forward, over what looked like a dagger clutched in her hand. Her eyes were up, as if refusing to give, her stone hair fell, stringy in her face. It was a remarkable sight, as they continued to let their eye explore the statue they noticed a few things, one being the huge sword running from the top of her thigh to past her knee, another being the small decoration that was placed on the web of her right hand. When they asked Vegeta, he simply said it gives her the power to control them, leaving everyone confused. They waited until the sun went down, each thinking over what this person would be like. When the blue moon rose in the sky Vegeta stood and walked over to the waterfall. It's light shinned down on the waterfall, specifically, not casting its light, any were else. Vegeta looked up, whispered some thing in what appeared to be Sayian, then cut his palm open, and allowed four drops to hit the water. Everyone watched, in fascination as the statue began to crack. The wings braking from their stony sheath showed their radiant coloring. Then the body fallowed, they could see what see looked like now. Tan skin that made them think she had not spend forever incased in stone, long tones legs and arms, and black hair that matched the wings. She wore a dress that was raggedly cut above her knees, it had no sleeves, save the stapes that helps it on, it was a light brown like it had been dirtied. Pan sat like that for awhile, you could only tell she was not a statue by her breath and the way she tightened her grip on the dagger. Finally, she looked up, and at everyone, when her eyes landed on Goku they seamed to brighten, and she smiled as they landed on Vegeta.  
  
" Hello Prince Vegeta, or should I say King Vegeta, seeing as you have a son and a wife. And you Son Goku the son of my once, and great teacher Bardock." As she talked Future trunks stood behind everyone, studying her. She had deep brown eyes, a small nose, and small yet full lips. He could not help but blush at her, she was beautiful.  
  
**** End ****  
  
Well that was my introduction. Don't expect all the chapters to be this long ok!  
  
Please Review!!! (: 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long delay.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my plot and the Angels, but I do not own Dragon Ball Z  
  
* Here is your new chapter*  
  
Pan glanced around at everyone who had gathered to see her awakening. Her eyes rested slightly longer on a gorgeous man, who stood toward the back of the crowd. There was another who looked like him, but the other seemed not only foolish, spoiled, and material, but physically unattractive. Not to mention the fact that he had attached his lips to those of a small blond girl. Disgusted she looked back at Vegeta.  
  
"Are you going to introduce me to everyone? Or do I have to guess?" Pan asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
" No, I will tell you, but you must remember One: that I am your king and two: that thanks to your stone form I am a lot older than you," Vegeta looked at her seriously before grinning and turning to his wife.  
  
" This is Bulma, my mate, or wife by earth turns, This is my daughter Bra, And this is my son Trunks, and the blond bump.is his girlfriend Marron." Bulma and bra smiled at pan, Trunks and Marron just kept on kissing not even noticing that they had been introduced. Goku now stepped forward, because he realized that Vegeta would not introduce his family.  
  
" This is my Wife Chichi, My oldest son Gohan, And my other son Goten." Everyone of them had a large smile on their faces. Pan looked around at everyone again, now matching names to the faces. Until her eyes fell on the man again.  
  
" Who is.?" Pan started but was cut off by a deep throaty howling in the woods. Everyone looked at the woods then back at Pan as she answered it with a ferocious sounding growl. Vegeta watched her a few minuets before he spoke.  
  
" Is that what I think it is?" The worry in Vegeta's voice was almost tangible. Pan's eye looked weary as she marched to the front of the woods. He eyes scanned the forest as she spoke.  
  
" After your Father sealed me away, Freiza sent thousands of scouts out searching this planet for me. They never found me. They all died at their hand before I could do anything." Vegeta was about to respond when they heard a deep-throated growl, closer this time, and rustling in the bushes just beyond the clearing were they stood.  
  
"I will handle this just back up." She placed her hand out in front her, and began to chant. The growl turned into a howl of pain. Still the creatures advanced forward. When they came right to the edge of the clearing Vegeta and the others saw their first glimpse. Blood red eyes, watched occasionally crinkling as the beast snarled or growled. When the creatures opened their mouths, flashes of sharp teeth and blood soaked tonnages, were ricocheted across the clearing. Pan, in a trance-like- state, screamed and threw her hands upward. Her wings followed. Both reached up toward the sky as if trying to grab the blue moon from its velvet holder. Her wings stretched farther then her hands, slightly shadowing them, until a great beam of red-hot power shot from them. The creature on the edge of the clearing disappeared; everyone could hear them running through the undergrowth. Without warning, an immense sound arose from the woods. It swallowed the clearing and the whole planet, and then it stopped as abruptly as it had begun. Everyone stood in stunted silence, only Vegeta really understanding what was going on. From the still pan came a shaky voice.  
  
" Cane someone please catch me I think I'm going to faint." Future Trunks was the closest so he rushed forward to catch her as she toppled backward. Everyone looked at her, the ones who couldn't feel what she had done: in confusion, and the ones who knew: in honor and Awe.  
  
" Goku, I think its time we go home" Chichi said as she grasped her husbands arm. Goku, serious for once, nodded. Everyone placed a hand on him and he Instant transmissioned them back to earth. F. (AN: future Trunks will be shortened to F. from now on!) Trunks took pan to the Infirmary. He sat watch as she rested.  
  
* A Day Later*  
  
. A little over twenty-four hours he had sat here doing nothing but watch Pan sleep, then about and hour ago he feel asleep. Future Trunks awoke to the feeling of someone shaking him. Opening his eyes, He saw Pan sitting up in bed, grinning at him. His face grew a little pink, but he smiled right back at her.  
  
" Hi" Was all he could manage to say with out stammering. " Hello, I'm sorry but I was never introduced to you. I'm Pan Anadaiya and you are?" Pan asked while stretching a had in F. Trunks Direction.  
  
" Trunks, but I'm from a different time, so technically its Future Trunks."  
  
" Nice to meet you Trunks" Pan smiled  
  
' Yes, I known the hot guys name.' Pan thought to herself, and grinned again  
  
' yes, I'm talking to a beautiful, powerful, and nice women.' Trunks though as a huge almost 'Son' grin broke across his face  
  
*ENJOY* Please Review they keep me alive!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a loooooonnnnnggggg time. Here is the new chapter of Angel  
  
*******************  
  
" So why are you here trunks, if your from the future I mean?"  
  
Pan asked as she sat on her infirmary bed watching him. " Well, I came here at first to warm everyone about the androids, um do you know about them?" At pans nod he continued, " any way, I'm here now because there is nothing left to live for in my time my mother died, and her last wish was that I come here so that I could be happy. "  
  
his voice was now scratchy with unshed tears. Pan reached out and stroked her fingers through his hair before gently pulling him on to the bed with her and wrapping him in her arms. He cried silently on her shoulder, but his shoulders shook as he quietly sobbed. Pan ran her hands up and down his back until he fell asleep in her arms. She laid him down on the bed next to her, and then laid with him, slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
*^^'^NIGHTMARE^'^^*  
  
She felt the pain rip through her family was dead. Then another sharp pain as she felt the queen died, then the princess. She clutched her stomach and fell to the ground, squeezing herself tightly as she tried to rid herself of the pain. The scene changed.. Pan was in the dungeons of the Sayian (sp?) Palace, it was cold and dark. From her barred window, she could see the remnants of her planet, and felt the pain as her people suffered and died. Pan grabbed at the bars and began pulling on them, and then she heard a voice behind her.  
  
" You will kill her, am I understood Vegeta?"  
  
~~~~End Nightmare ~~~~~  
  
(Trunks P.O.V.)  
  
I woke from a deep sleep to shaking and whimpers next to me. I remembered falling asleep in Pan's arms, so the only person that could be making those sounds was her. He opened his eyes and glance around the infirmary, it was dark and empty, save the bed were they slept. He looked down at pan, she was half curled into an almost fetal position, but because of the size of the bed, she couldn't curl into a ball all the way. He shook he shoulder gently with one hand and soothed her hair with the other until she woke.  
  
(Pan's PoV)  
  
I woke from that nightmare to see trunks looking at me with deep concern. He moved his arms so that one was wrapped my shoulders and the other slid through my hair. I curled into him and cried on him. I hadn't cried since my planet was destroyed, but with Trunks it was okay to cry, he made me feel strong, even though I was weak at the moment. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. Then we both drifted to sleep, and the rest of the night was peaceful.  
  
(Narrators PoV)  
  
Bulma walked into the lab to check on Pan only to find her son from the future and Pan wrapped in each other's arms and sleeping peacefully. She sighed and leaned against the door frame watching them. She was so engrossed in watching them that she didn't hear her husband, Vegeta, walk up behind her. No one was around so he wrapped his arms around her waist and glanced over her shoulder.  
  
" Why are you watching them Women?" His voice was soft and teasing.  
  
" I'm happy for both of them. Pan can help us and find love, and trunks can find love and hopefully move past his mothers death."  
  
Bulma said, though she was thinking about how odd it was that she was talking about her future selves death. (an: slightly confusing for me also!! O_o) Vegeta pulled Bulma tighter against his chest, and pulled her from the doorway.  
  
" Let them sleep a little longer."  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
Trunks and Pan woke up at almost the same time, but they didn't want to move from each others arms. Finally pan opened her eyes and gazed at Trunks. He truly was stunning; gorgeous and original lavender hair, a tan and muscular body, the most deep and amazing eyes, plus he had a great personality to go alone with his total hotness. She reached her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair, and he opened his eyes mid-stroke, but Pan just continued. Trunks sighed against her hand and smiled. Pan looked at him her gaze slowly falling on his lips. She leaned closer hesitantly, licking lips as she got closer to him. Finally, there lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was going to deepen the kiss when she realized he wasn't responding. She pulled away and looked at him. Trunks' face was bright red, and he couldn't look her in the eyes. Pan was so embarrassed that she quickly untangled herself and ran from the room. She ran to one of the guest rooms and locked herself in, crying.  
  
(Pan's PoV)  
  
Oh, my god how could be so stupid. I promised that I would never let anyone effect me again. Then I go and try to kiss the first hot guy I see. How dumb!!! Okay so he was really hot, and nice, and. NO.he obviously has a girlfriend or he.doesn't.want.me. My life sucks so bad. Alright here what I'm going to do; I'll help them defeat the evil that's coming then go back to Soul Seria and seal myself away permanently.  
  
(Narrator's PoV)  
  
Pan's resolve was set, but she was still lost in her thoughts so when someone knocked on the door she mumbled 'come in' without thinking. She heard the door open, and looked up to see F. Trunks. He walked toward her before grabbing her hands and pulling her into his arms.  
  
" That was my first kiss, Thank you, but do you think that we could try it again?"  
  
Pan looked at him in shock, before smiling and nodding. Their lips moved together, and when they met, they moved with the grace and eloquence of a dance that had been prefect over the centuries. They broke only to breath, then started again.  
  
**** There it is****  
  
More soon please Review. THANX 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel:  
  
Disclaimer: I truly own nothing!!! I am poor and I might as well be illiterate!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~Here it is~*~*~*~*  
  
F. Trunks and Pan stayed in the room for about thirty minuets (we all know what they were doing.. Kissing you sick-Os) F. Trunks was the first to exit, his face was as red as a tomato and he was slightly out of breath. Pan followed quickly her face was red (though not as red as F. Trunks') and she had a satisfied look on her face. They walked down the hall holding hands and smiling secretly at each other.  
  
" So you gunna' to show me around?" Pan asked as they reached the end of the hall.  
  
"Sure!" Trunks pulled Pan toward another room of the house. They saw the Kitchen, the Lab, the Guest Area, and they were going to see the swimming pool when Chibi (regular) Trunks and Marron stopped them.  
  
" Hey your that Pam chick aren't you?" Trunks asked as he opened the door to the Pool deck for Marron, her and F. Trunks. Pan was slightly upset and decided to correct him.  
  
" My name is Pan, you are Tru-chan's evil twin aren't you?" F. Trunks blushed at his new nickname.  
  
" Evil Twin!" Cried Moron (I mean Marron). She regarded Pan with a look of severe distaste.  
  
" Your just jealous because you can't have the real thing, so you settle for a cheap copy." She had placed her arms around one of Trunks' and was glaring at F. Trunks and Pan.  
  
" Oh shove it, Tru-chan is great man, greater than your boy-toy there will ever be." Pan grew angry; her wings began to move behind her.  
  
" You're the product of years in stone, your people are dead, gone no one left but you!" Marron shouted madly at Pan. Pan's eyes flashed a deadly red and her wings flapped, but something was different about them. Instead of having endless black feathers, her wings were made of metal. It was silver and flexible. Pan moved quickly toward Marron, faster then Chibi Trunks could see, and pinned her to a wall on the other side of the Pool-deck. Now Pan's eyes were a solid and bloody red.  
  
" You will never speak of my people again, they were beautiful in everyway.  
  
They had grace and intelligence, physical beauty as well as internal beauty. You will never measure up to them, next time you speak of them I will kill you are we clear?" Pan's voice was emotionless and cold. She stared at Marron until the girl nodded, and tremors of fear coursed through her body.  
  
" Here is a little reminder of our agreement." Pan reached out and grabbed Marron's hand; she turned it over so her palm was facing her, then one of her wings moved over her shoulder and sliced Marron's palm open. Pan placed a leaf over and spoke a few words in a language Marron had never heard before then she removed the leaf. In the center of Marron's palm was a red scar right were the cut had been.  
  
" If you break our deal, even if I'm not present, you will forfeit all rights to your life. Enjoy." Pan now moved away from Marron and Chibi Trunks ran toward Marron. Pan had yet to change back, she spoke to F. Trunks in a scratchy dangerous voice.  
  
" Sorry, Tru-chan. When I'm in this state the only way to revert back is to either kill something or fight. Is Vegeta around here? I wanted to fight him anyway." Trunks motioned for Pan to follow him; together they left the Pool-deck and moved toward the gravity room. When they reached the door F. Trunks turned to leave. Pan stopped him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As she did so he felt a set of fangs. When they moved apart he looked at her mouth. She ran her tongue over her fangs and smirked.  
  
" I forgot about those..." She said quietly to herself before she turned and entered the Gravity Room. Vegeta was inside training when she stepped inside he stopped.  
  
" Who pissed you off?"  
  
" That blood-bimbo bitch Marron. Don't worry we have a blood accord involving the forfeit of her life, so I'm good. Now fight me!"  
  
Vegeta smirked 'This is going to be good'  
  
" Lets go...."  
  
*`~*`~*`~*`~Please Review~`*~`*~`*~`*  
  
Thank you!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update I haven't been in town, or near a computer in about two months and I was busy before that!!! Super sorry!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Russian spy dress and the hope that I will someday rule the world!!!

Chapter 5

Hours later Vegeta crawled from the gravity room, followed shortly by Pan. One of Vegeta's eye brows was singed off not to mention the numerous small cuts and bruises that covered his body. One of Pan's wings hung at an odd angle and she moved with a slight limp.

"I can't believe you broke my wing, you jerk-face!" Pan cried as they dragged themselves toward the house.

"You burnt off one of my eyebrows, now the women has a reason to mock me!!!"

Vegeta growled as he ran his hand over the area where his eyebrow was only scant hours ago.

"Well, I guess were even...." Pan said reluctantly as they reached the door to the house. Little did they know what waited for them on the inside or they never would have opened the door...

You see while Pan and Vegeta were fighting in the Gravity Room, Marron had gone crying to Bulma, was really to busy to listen so she told Marron to call her parents. After a brief telephone conversation, in which Marron greatly exaggerated her state of distress, the Chestnuts were on their way to CC (Capsule Corp.) and were livid at the Breifs' new house-guest. They arrived and rushed swiftly to their daughter...

Flashback

"Marron....Marron....Were are you sweetheart?" Krillen called into the dark hallways that lead away from the living room were he stood. A soft whimper came from behind the couch in the room.

"Daddy..."

"Mommy..."

Eighteen and Krillen rushed toward the coach eye wide with fear. When they reached her they were so worried that they forgot to check her "Injuries" and her tears cause more anger to pump through Eighteen's veins. Together they sat on the coach Krillen comforting their daughter and Eighteen contemplating ways to kill Pan.

End Flashback

It was this scene that Pan and Vegeta walked in on. The instant that Pan cleared the door Eighteen flew at her in a violent maternal rage.

"How dare you lay a hand on my daughter bitch!" Eighteen screamed as her fist connected firmly with the side of Pan's jaw. Pan had yet to move, the blow had only forced her head to the side slightly, and Eighteen realized that Pan was trying to control her anger. Her wings were flickering from black to silver and then back. Her eyes cast a strange slightly eerie glow on her shoulder, which was locked in her gaze. And Pan's hands unclenched and clenched convulsively.

"I hate it when people hit me for no reason." Pan growled in a evil, cold, and dangerous voice as she turned her flickering eyes to Eighteen.

END OF THE CHAPTER  
  
PLEASE Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter is dedicated to Mandy! Who emailed me and asked for more I only hope that I don't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my race called (the Angels) and my ideas. So please ask if you want to use them.

START

The room turned cold, maybe it was just Eighteen imagination, but she sure as hell felt the weight of Pan's gaze rippling down her spine. For the first time in a very long time Eighteen felt fear. Pan's eyes were glazed over, and glowing the color of freshly spilled blood. Her k-9's had lengthened again, and her power rippled over her in the form of small bolts of lighting. Krillen clutched his daughter closer to him, afraid that she would get hurt again if he didn't. Pan's eyes snapped to Marron and a dangerous scowl twisted her lips making her appear even more dangerous.

"You little bitch...You DARE to accuse me of doing you...harm" As pan said the word harm her gaze swept over Marron's shaking form. "I'm afraid Mrs. Chestnut that you were greatly deceived, Marron has done me the grievance (injustice). She feels that the blood oath I forced on her was one of hate, instead it is out of love for my people. I am the last, the only one, and you little Brat of a daughter decided that it was necessary to insult me for that. Maybe you don't know what kind of daughter you raise so let me show you."

Pan Closed her blood red eyes and placed her hands over her chest. she drew in a breath and slammed memories into Eighteen and Krillen's heads. Memories of all the horrible things Marron had done in her life.

Flashback

Marron watches as a small girl with glass walks by her. Just as the girl is almost past Marron sticks out her foot and trips her. The girl falls to the floor spilling all the books she clutched to her chest onto the floor in front of her, and dislodging her Aqua colored hair from its ponytail. Her hair swings forward to cover her face as she picks up her books and stands. The girl brushes herself off and starts to walk away until Marron calls out.

"Don't you tell you mother about this, I would hate to have to hurt you, because if my parents find out you'll be dead Bra!" Marron's friends snicker as Bra walks away swiftly. Marron Turns to her friends and issues an order.

"Make her understand." Three of the larger boys in the group laugh and move away, to fulfill the command.

Flashback

Bra looked in the mirror as she got ready for the 11th grade dance. She had actually gotten a date. One of the hottest guys in school had asked her, her...the girl with the strange parents, the girl with the strange hair and abilities, and the girl that no one noticed. Yeah, Things were finally looking up. Bra smoothed her hair and dress one more time before walking out of her room. Her date was going to pick her up in a few minuets and she wanted to be outside so that her father wouldn't hurt the poor boy. Cody, her date, showed up in a nice black tux and a red mustang. Bra smiled and walked over to the car.

"Hey Cody! Ready to go?" he turned at the sound of her voice, she could have sworn a look of disgust cross his features before a calm smile covered his face.

"Sure, hop in!" He didn't move from the driver's seat but Bra was to happy to care, she was going to the dance with a guy she had liked since the beginning of middle school. Cody didn't really talk on the way to the dance but Bra thought it was a comfortable silence.

When they reached the dance, they exited the car and enter the building together. Bra enjoyed the first couple of dances but son she realized the Cody was looking across the room at someone. Bra was about to turn and look when Cody pushed her away from him. Bra's foot caught of the edge of her dress and she fell to the floor. Everyone turned and stared, then started laughing at her. Bra looked up to see Cody embracing Marron in the middle of the dance floor. Tears filled her eyes, and she ran out of the gym. Seeing as she had no ride other than Cody she sat down outside of the gym and cried. Bra cried until she heard the sound of a car pulling up right next to her. Thinking it was one of her classmates coming to taunt her she didn't look up, at least until she heard Goten's voice.

"Heya Bra! That's a really nice dress you got on, but aren't you dancing?" Goten sat down beside Bra as he spoke to her. Now Bra looked at him, her mascara and eye lined running down her cheeks in streams with her tears. Goten smiled sadly at her, and brought his thumb up to whip away her tears.

"I guess it didn't go well. Huh?" Bra nodded and threw her arms around and began sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm nothing, Why am I even alive? Why? Why does everyone hate me? Is it so much to want to be loved?" She cried against his shoulder, Goten's response was to pull her closer to him and try to calm her down.

"Maybe I should just kill myself..."

Flashback

Bra had gone away from the summer, because of an attempted suicide. She traveled around the world while her shrink, who traveled with her, helped her deal with her depression. Bra gradually got over it but as the summer drew to a close she felt apprehension fill her. Her parents and shrink had thought it best if she went back to the same school to confront Marron and her other fears. Still, she wasn't sure if she was ready. Bra had changed over the summer. She was no longer the kind and innocent person she was before she left. Pain and thoughts of death had stripped her of all her emotions save her love for Goten. Marron was the first to spot her and started to laugh; because not only had Bra changed emotionally she had also changed physically. Were before she was conservative and quite, now her clothes were small, tight, and loud. Bra turned to Marron and smiled. Not a happy smile, one that promised death and pain.

Flashback

Marron stood over the small hunched form in the Ally behind school. The toes of her boots were splashed with blood from the person on the floor's broken nose. The person on the floor was Riley, Bra's best friend. All of Marron's cronies had cornered the girl her and began jumping her. Marron arrived late, stopping them only long enough to deliver an ultimatum.

"Either you never speak to Bra again or we'll not only continue to beat you, I'll personally hunt down your little brother, and I'll start in on Bra too. You choice. By the way tell anyone and you won't live to see the end of the week."

Marron turned and walked away. The others beat her a little longer before following.

The next week when Riley came back to school she didn't even look up as Bra called out her name...

END FLASHBACKS

Pan lowered her hands and glanced at the Chestnuts.

"See your daughter for the Bitch she is..."


End file.
